The invention relates to an escalator or a moving walkway consisting of a support, a step belt with steps or a plate belt with plates for the transport of persons and/or articles, a balustrade which is held by means of a balustrade base, with a handrail, wherein a guide device is provided for lateral guidance of the step belt or the plate belt.
There has become known from patent specification CH 332 944 a guide device for steps of an escalator, by means of which guide device the stair steps are laterally guided and aligned. The rollers of the stair steps, as well as the rails, are provided with an interfitting profiling. The rollers have guide borders along the edges, the rollers being guided between the guide borders. An improved embodiment shows rails with edge bevels, in which rollers with bevels fit.
With such a guide device a minimum play between rollers and rail is required so that the rollers are not excessively abraded. The profiling of the roller changes over the course of time due to abrasion, which has a direct, deleterious effect on the play of the lateral guide.
It is accordingly the purpose of the present invention to provide an improved step or plate belt guide device which has improved wear characteristics and maintains alignment of the belt over long periods.
In accordance with the foregoing and other purposes and objects, an escalator or moving walkway constructed in accordance with the present invention comprises guide members having a member mounted to an edge of the step or plate of the step/plate belt and a guide element supported by the base member which projects laterally of the step edge a distance sufficient to maintain the desired spacing between the step edge and the escalator/moving walkway base. The guide element preferably is positioned to engage the balustrade base along the forward run portion of the belt and to engage chain roller guides along the return run portion of the belt, maintaining the step at the desired spacing therefrom. Guide members may be provided at both sides of the step or plate to center the step/plate within the escalator/walking. Compensation can be provided for the mounting of the guide members to accommodate unevenness of the base and wear. Running smoothness and travel comfort for the escalator/walkway are substantially improved by the invention.